


Fake Boyfriend Real Dom

by sugar_fairy



Series: The Exhibitionist’s Escapades [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: BDSM, Butt Plugs, Exhibitionism, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Grooming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:33:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25883665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugar_fairy/pseuds/sugar_fairy
Summary: Tiffany has made the biggest mistake of her life. She lied to her mom that she had a boyfriend to bring to her cousin’s wedding, but she doesn’t. Then she runs into an old friend who says he can solve her problem— IF she does whatever he says for the weekend.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: The Exhibitionist’s Escapades [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878259
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	1. Friday

“You know the Sanders' have a lovely son about your age.” Therese said.

Tiffany glanced up from her laptop at her mother, a knot of dread forming in her gut. “What?” Here we go again.

“You know, Julian. Julian Sanders? You could bring him to Samantha's wedding.”

“No, I don't think so.” Flashes of that one college party they'd both gone to went through Tiffany's head. Beer kegs, weed stank and pervy comments at her friend. Definitely not.

“Samantha suggested it. You know we're just worried about you.”

“Mom, please.”

“Because she's getting married and she's only twenty two and you're already twenty six and that clock's ticking, you know.” Therese set down her coffee mug onto the dining table and sat down, scooting her chair so she was inches away from Tiffany. “And I want grandkids one day. Is that too much to ask?”

Tiffany rolled her eyes and turned back to her laptop. She was only home for a weekend, but already she was despairing at the hours and hours of nagging that were to come.

“It's because you're working all the time.” Therese gently folded the laptop closed. “You'll never find a man if you're so focused on work. There's other things to life besides spreadsheets and presentations and I just want what's best for you, honey--”

“Mom!” Tiffany always had to yell to get her mother to stop. “I have a boyfriend!”

A huge smile came over Therese's face. “Well why didn't you just say so? What's his name? What's his job? Are his parents--”

“I actually have to go like right now.” Tiffany stood up and shoved her laptop into its case. “To, uh, meet my boyfriend.” She grabbed her coat from the back of her chair and bolted to the door.

“That's great, sweetie! You should bring him around for dinner!” The door slammed shut before Therese could finish her sentence.

***

That was truly the dumbest thing she'd ever done. Tiffany leaned her forehead against the window of a trendy coffee shop, decked out in wreaths and twinkling Christmas lights, signaling the post-Thanksgiving season. Her boots crunched in the snow as her breath fogged up the window. She bit her lip, thinking through the possible avenues of action she could take.

She'd called up three different rent-a-boyfriend services, and all three had been booked up due to the time of year. How was she ever going to find a fake boyfriend before Sunday? She kicked at the packed-down snow and shivered.

“Tiff?”

She looked up at the familiar voice.

“Tiffany Page! It is you!” A man about her age stood next to her, his hands stuffed into his coat pockets to hide them from the cold.

“Joseph?” She wrapped an arm around him as he spread his arms for a hug. “It's been what, six years? You look good!”

She looked him over, starting from the bright yellow pom pom that adorned his tuque. His messy black hair fell to his eyes, which were cool gray behind his thick-rimmed glasses. His smile showed a row of white teeth with a chip in one of his incisors. He stood at six feet tall, teenage lankiness turned into lean muscle that was hinted at under his wool coat and confident stance.

“What have you been up to? You work in like advertising now, right?”

Tiffany nodded. “Just work and more work. What are you doing these days?”

“Believe it or not, I do SFX makeup for TV. You in town to visit your parents?”

“I'm here to go to my cousin's wedding.”

“Which one? Danielle?”

“Samantha.”

“Already? Great for her!”

Tiffany looked him over once again, biting her lip as her gears turned. With his high cheekbones and strong jawline, he'd turned into a decently handsome man. “Hey, are you still single?”

Joseph nodded. “Never could hold onto a relationship.”

“Wanna grab a coffee real quick?”

* * *

Tiffany sat with both hands around a steaming mug that smelled deliciously of caramel and cinnamon. She eyed Joseph, who was stirring three sugar packets into black coffee. When she squinted, she could make out the skinny, awkward kid who'd been her best friend in high school. His posture had gotten much better and his high school fidgeting had transformed into restless energy.

A wave of nostalgia and wistfulness rose up in her, and she regretted not reaching out after they'd turned about twenty. They'd gone to different schools, she to some fancy liberal arts college out of state, and he to the city's public university. She'd been too focused on being the best in her class and being successful that her social life had gone out the window. But seeing him again now, it was like she was in high school all over again, chatting easily about work and her plants, and even their inside jokes were still funny. But she had business to attend to.

“So, about my cousin's wedding.”

“Yeah?”

Tiffany took a deep breath. Suddenly the awkwardness of six years out of contact made her fingers shake. “I lied to my mom that I have a boyfriend. And I need someone to bring to Sam's wedding.”

Joseph's eyes widened, and he leaned back a bit in his chair. “I bet Therese has already called up your whole family with the news.”

“Oh, god, yeah.” Tiffany slumped in her seat. “The wedding's on Sunday and so... Would you please pretend to be my boyfriend for the weekend?” She clapped her hands together and held them in front of her face. “Please?”

Joseph scratched his chin and looked out the window at the bustling city street. “I don't know, Tiff.”

“I'll pay you!” She blurted. “Please! I need this!”

He pursed his lips, making an exaggeratedly thoughtful face. “Tell you what. I'll do it for free.”

“Thank you Joseph--”

“But.” Joseph held up a finger. “You have to do whatever I tell you to for the weekend.”

She paused, thinking of the implications. But she was desperate, and she was sure he wouldn't make her do anything illegal. “Deal.” She held out a hand and they shook on it. “So do you wanna meet my parents?”

* * *

“Well I never would have believed it!” Therese clasped her hands together. “It's been too long, sweetheart!” She crushed Joseph in a big hug, practically lifting him off the ground.

“Hello, Therese.” Joseph peeled himself away.

“Oh! I made some cookies! Please have some!” Therese ran to the kitchen and came back with a plate laden with cookies. Joseph took one as Tiffany looked on in exasperation.

“Okay, great you met him. You can go now, Joseph.” Tiffany tried to push him towards the door.

“No, no! Please, stay for dinner!” Therese's hand gripped his arm like a vice. “We're having pot roast!”

“I'd love to, Therese.” Joseph raised a brow at Tiffany and followed Therese into the kitchen.

Left with no options, Tiffany followed after them.

“Is there anything I can help with?” Joseph asked.

“Of course not, dear, you're a guest. Tiffany, why don't you set the table?”

“I can do it.” Joseph took the cutlery from Tiffany's hands and whisked away to the dining room with a wink.

“What a nice boy.” Therese pulled the pot roast from the oven and placed it onto the counter. “Why didn't you tell me about this earlier?”

“Does it matter, Mom?”

Therese shrugged. “As long as you're dating someone. You know, I've been worried for weeks you wouldn't have a plus one for Sammy's wedding, but I guess it all worked out in the end.” She beamed at her daughter as she placed a bowl of green beans into her hands. “Set this on the table, dear?”

Dinner consisted of Therese's special pot roast, buttery baked potatoes and garlic green beans. Tiffany sat awkwardly next to Joseph, stirring around the green beans on her plate and trying not to make eye contact with her mother. Joseph, on the other hand, chattered happily with Tiffany's parents and little sister. Tiffany eyed her father, Edward, who sat at the head of the table. From the tilt of his head and the occasional grunt, she saw no sign of suspicion or disapproval. Her sister Maggie sat next to Therese, inhaling her green beans and roasted beef.

“I still can’t believe Tiff got a boyfriend,” Maggie declared. “Are you like fake dating or something?”

Tiffany froze, her gaze sliding over to Joseph, who laughed.

“Nope. Sorry, kid.” He leaned over and kissed Tiffany on the mouth. Tiffany kept herself from pulling back and tried to kiss him back. Just as she was beginning to enjoy it, he pulled away.

“Gross!” Maggie made a face, but went back to her green beans.

“Try not to eat too much, Tiffany. You want to fit into your dress on Sunday.” Therese said brightly.

“Okay, Mom.” Tiffany sighed, but was grateful for the change of subject.

The rest of the dinner was uneventful. Tiffany managed to get down some food and decided to mark down the dinner as a success.

“Dessert, sweetheart?” Therese asked Joseph. “I've got some killer apple pie in the fridge.”

“Thank you, but I really should get going.” Joseph stood up. “Thank you for a delicious dinner.”

“You're welcome any time, dear!”

“I'll walk him out!” Tiffany stood quickly and practically dragged Joseph to the door.

“Seems like your parents like me just fine.” Joseph flashed her a smile as he put on his shoes. He took a slip of paper from his pocket and held it out to her. “By the way, your first task of the weekend is to call me. Around 9?”

Tiffany nodded. That was simple enough. And with that, she shoved him out the door. She closed it and leaned back against it, deflating.

“Tiffany? Aren't you having some pie?”

“Coming, Mom!” Dinner had gone well enough, and her family didn't appear to suspect a thing. She felt assured that she could keep this up until Sunday.

* * *

At precisely 9pm, Tiffany called Joseph as ordered. She half expected his mother to pick up, as in their teenage days when each household had one phone. But it was Joseph who picked up.

“Hello?”

“9 o'clock. As ordered,” Tiffany said.

“Punctual as always.” Joseph laughed. “Okay. Now call me Sir.”

“What?” She must have misheard. “Are you serious?”

“One hundred percent. Does it make you too uncomfortable?”

Tiffany pondered for a moment. They did have a deal. “No... Sir.” She heard a laugh through the phone.

“Good. I want you to call me Sir whenever we're alone together.”

“Are we gonna be alone together a lot? Sir.” She’d thought it sounded easy, but it was difficult to say naturally. She flopped down onto her childhood bed. It felt tiny compared to her queen bed at home and was still covered in the bright pink, unicorn-themed sheets from when she lived here.

“I sure hope so. I ain't gonna let you skip out on your end of the deal. Unless it's too hard for you?”

Indignation coursed through her. She'd never been less than competent at anything. “No way. Sir.”

“Glad to hear it. The wedding's on Sunday? When are you heading back?”

“Yeah, ceremony's at 4. Sir. I'm heading back Monday morning. Sir.”

“Great; gives us about two days to work with.” He rummaged through something noisily. “Come by my place at 10am tomorrow. I'll text you my address.”

“Will do.... Sir.”

“We'll work on that. G'night babe.”

“Night. Sir.”

Tiffany hung up and threw her phone onto the bed. She could see a plane going by through the window. What did Joseph have in store for her tomorrow? She didn't exactly feel scared, but she did feel a vague sense of apprehension. But she doubted he'd make her do anything crazy weird. And in any case, she needed a plus one at the wedding or she'd never hear the end of it.

She burrowed underneath the covers and turned off the unicorn-shaped lamp on her bedside table. She just needed to last until Sunday, and everything would turn out fine. Reassured, she slowly drifted off to sleep.


	2. Saturday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tiffany spends her first day as Joseph’s sub.

Having moved out of his parents' place, Joseph lived in a large apartment complex in the city. It took a 26 minute drive to get there, and she arrived at 9:42. She called Joseph to be let in.

“Figured you'd get here early. I'm heading down now.” Soon he appeared at the gate, holding it open with an exaggerated gesture for her to enter. “I'm on the sixth floor.”

They rode together in the elevator silently, Joseph leaning easily against the back wall of the elevator, hands stuffed into his pockets. Tiffany looked at him with some anxiety. She hadn't been to a guy's apartment or even been on a date in almost a year. She looked down at the old t-shirt and ripped jeans under her red puffy jacket. Was she under-dressed? Was this a date? She shook her head. It didn't matter. She was just keeping up her end of the deal.

To her relief, the elevator dinged and its doors opened.

“This way.”

Joseph flashed her a grin as he stepped out of the elevator. Tiffany rushed to keep up with him. He stopped in front of his apartment door-- unit 607-- and opened it, gesturing for her to enter. She did and found his apartment to be surprisingly neat, unlike his room in high school.

It was a simple one-bedroom apartment with a tiny kitchen and bathroom. A sleek-looking couch took up most of the living room, along with a geometric glass coffee table and a small flatscreen. Some kind of plant with mottled green leaves stood in the corner next to the door leading to the porch.

“A drink? I got water, iced tea and some beer if you're into some good ol' day drinking.”

“Sure. Uh, water.”

“Have a seat.”

She did, and soon Joseph walked over to her with a glass of ice water. She took it and drank before setting it on top of the wooden coaster on the coffee table. “Thanks.”

“Thanks, what?”

Oh, right. “Thanks. Sir.”

Joseph sat next to her on the couch, not right next to her, but not all the way on the other end. There was about a foot of distance between them. “So I wanted to formalize our agreement.”

“What do you mean?”

“I don't want this to just be me ordering you around willy nilly. I want you to be my submissive until you leave on Monday.”

Tiffany's brain went blank. “Your submissive? What does that mean?”

“It means you follow my orders. It also means I care for you as your Dominant and respect your limits.”

“Limits like...?”

“Like things you absolutely don’t want to do.” He turned slightly to face her and leaned forward. “Here, I wrote out a list of kinks we could try. Look over it, let me know if you have any questions.” He held out a slip of paper.

Tiffany took it. She felt her face start to go red as she glanced over it.

Tiffany pursed her lips. “I don’t think I want to do humiliation. I’ve never done anal before.”

“Okay,” Joseph nodded. “Maybe we can try some light stuff.”

Tiffany looked back down at the list. “What do you mean by pain?”

“Things like spanking, paddles and riding crops.”

That sounded a little scary, but Tiffany couldn’t say no to everything. And she was determined to keep up her side of the bargain. “I think I can handle that”

Joseph nodded. “Alright. How about bondage and sensory deprivation?”

“Sure. How bad could it be?”

“Great. And just FYI, you can tell me to stop if you need me to. Say yellow if you need me to slow down and say red if you need me to stop.”

Tiffany nodded. “Sounds good. Sir.”

“Great.” Joseph stood. “Now for your first order. Get me a glass of water. No ice”

She hesitated before standing up and walking to the kitchen. She opened the cabinet where he’d gotten her glass and took one, pressing it to the water dispenser in the fridge. She walked stiffly back to the couch and handed Joseph the glass.

“In the future you should say ‘Yes, sir’ when I give you an order,” he said.

“Oh. Sorry. Sir.”

“Good girl.” Joseph flashed her a smile. Somehow, she felt a sense of excitement and pride when he praised her. “Now come with me to the bedroom.”

She followed him into his room. It was just small enough to fit his bed, covered in blue flannel sheets, and his desk and desktop computer. The closet door was slightly ajar, showing a row of various button-ups. Joseph took a seat on the bed.

“Kneel on the floor.”

“Oh, uh, yes, Sir.” There was just enough floor space for her to do so.

“Straighten your back and spread your legs. Hands on your knees.”

She hadn’t realized she’d been slouching. Pushing her shoulders back, she spread her knees, placing her hands on top of them. She looked up at Joseph.

“Good girl. Now stay like that." Joseph watched her as he gulped down his water. “Don’t forget to watch your posture.”

Tiffany did her best to keep her back straight as she and Joseph stared at each other for several minutes.

“Open your mouth.” She did, and he leaned forward to lift the bottom of her shirt up to her mouth, exposing her breasts. He placed the hem of the shirt into her mouth and she bit down obediently.

Joseph stood and rummaged through his closet, pulling out a small cardboard box. “I’m going to put some nipple clamps on you. Is that okay?”  
Tiffany nodded. “Yes, sir,” she said through her teeth.

He pulled out a pair of tweezer clamps connected by a small chain. He knelt in front of Tiffany and loosened one of the clamps to place it around her nipple. He tightened it until it pinched at her nipple.

“Does that feel alright?”

Tiffany could feel a deep blush on her cheeks. She nodded. “Y-yes, Sir.”

Joseph attached the other one, tugging at it slightly as he pulled away. He sat back on the bed and leaned back, taking in the sight. “Beautiful.”

Tiffany couldn’t maintain eye contact. The pinch of the nipple clamps was starting to make her wet. She kept her gaze on the floor.

After what seemed like an eternity, Joseph bent down to remove the nipple clamps. “How’s that feel?” He flicked one of her nipples playfully and she gasped. He chuckled and kissed her forehead.

“Well, I got somewhere to be. Why don’t you vacuum and clean up a bit. I’ll be back in a couple hours.”

“You can’t be serious.” Tiffany was aghast. She stood and followed him to the door. “You’re just gonna leave me here?”

“Yep.” Joseph grabbed his keys from their hook by the door and pocketed them. “Try not to burn the place down while I’m gone.” He gave her a peck on the cheek and stepped through the door.

Tiffany watched the shut door for several minutes, as if that would make Joseph come back. She rubbed absently at a sore nipple and was surprised at how sensitive it was.  
In any case, she had promised to follow orders. So she picked up a few things off the floor and placed her glass in the sink. She found the vacuum next to the fridge and plugged it in to vacuum the living room. There was a dirty pan on the stove, so she washed it and put it on the rack to dry. His room was pretty tidy, so all she had to do was make the bed and hang the hoodie that was draped over his office chair in the closet. All in all, it took her about thirty minutes to clean the apartment.

With that done, she figured a bit of snooping was in order. She went to the box in the closet where he’d pulled out the nipple clamps. It looked like there was a lot of kinky shit in it. Two different types of gags, a flogger, a riding crop, various leather straps and handcuffs. She even pulled out a bright purple, two-foot, double-ended dildo. She’d had no idea Joseph had been into that kind of stuff. When she’d agreed to do whatever he said, she’d figured he’d ask for a quick fuck and leave it at that.

She passed the rest of her time on her phone, lying on the couch. Joseph called after about two hours.

“Hello?” Tiffany sat up.

“I’m ten minutes away. I want you kneeling in the doorway waiting for me. Topless.”

“Um. Okay.”

“See you in a bit.” He hung up.

Tiffany stood and glanced at the door. She shrugged out of her shirt and laid it on the couch before going to the door and kneeling several feet from it. She straightened her back, placing her hands on her knees like he’d told her, and waited.

She was there for several minutes before she heard the click of keys in the lock and the door opened. Joseph stepped through and smiled when he saw her.

“Hello, there.”

Tiffany blushed. “Hi.”

“Hi what?”

Oh. “Hi, Sir.”

He left her to sit there and meandered through the apartment. He looked over the kitchen counter and stopped at the dish rack. He pulled out the pan Tiffany had washed and inspected it, waving her over.

“You missed a spot here,” he said, pointing to a minuscule smudge on the pan.

She stared at the spot in disbelief. “You do it if you’re so picky.”

He raised a brow. “I’m going to have to punish you.”

“What?”

Joseph took her hand and led her to the couch. He sat and bent her over his knees, pulling down her pants to reveal her ass.

“This is for the snark.” He spanked her a few times, just hard enough to hurt, and Tiffany yelped at the impact. “And for forgetting to call me Sir.”

“I’m sorry!”

“Sorry, what?” He smacked her ass again. She couldn’t say that she disliked the sensation, though she didn’t appreciate being punished.

“I’m sorry, Sir!”

He spanked her one last time, and it really made her ass cheek sting. He pulled up her pants and maneuvered her so she was sitting next to him on the couch.

“Did that hurt?”

“Not too bad, Sir.”

Joseph nodded and hugged her. “Good. You feel okay?”

She nodded.

“Good. Now, I have some work to do.”

“What am I supposed to do then?”

“Don’t worry, I have something planned for you.”

He led her to the bedroom and had her kneel under his desk. He sat in his chair and unzipped his pants, revealing his sizable cock. She stared at it for a moment, unsure what to do.

“Suck it.” Joseph looked down at her between his legs.

Tiffany reached out a tentative hand and began stroking his dick. It was already half hard. She leaned forward and licked the head, tasting skin and the musk of his sweat. Taking a breath, she took his cock into her mouth, her hand pumping his shaft. Joseph let out a sigh of pleasure and started typing on his keyboard, occasionally letting out a groan.

Suddenly Joseph’s phone went off and Tiffany froze. She looked up at Joseph, who was peering down at her.

“Continue,” he mouthed. And then he answered the phone. “Hey, Mark. What’s up?”

Though scandalized, Tiffany put his dick back in her mouth and sucked on the head. Joseph ran his fingers through her hair as she did so, pushing her mouth down onto his cock. She did her best to suck quietly, pushing her lips forward to envelop his dick. Joseph didn’t seem to be reacting at all.

An idea occurred to her and she started to slurp at his dick loudly, just so that he could hear it. She leaned forward to take his dick down her throat as far as it would go. She got it about halfway down before she needed to gag. Moving a hand to gently massage his balls, she took him deep again, humming quietly to make her throat vibrate. She heard Joseph clear his throat and stumble over his words, and smiled to herself.

“Yeah, alright. Catch up with you later.” Joseph hung up the phone and looked down at Tiffany, who was smiling sweetly at him. “I see that you are a naughty sub.”

“I was only trying to please you, Sir.”

Joseph laughed. “And that you did.” He checked his watch. “Well, I better let you go. Don’t want to make you late for dinner.”

Tiffany stared at him in surprise, but stood up. She grabbed her shirt from the couch and was guided to the door.

“Alrighty then. You said ceremony’s at 4?”

Tiffany nodded, shrugging into her shirt.

“Right. Be back here tomorrow at noon. I’ll help you dress.”

“Yes, Sir.”

And then he closed the door in her face. Tiffany stared at it for a while, puzzled. Why had he kicked her out so abruptly? Was she doing a bad job? She looked down at her phone and indeed it was almost dinner time. Shrugging it off, she walked down the flight of stairs to her car and drove home.

* * *

Tiffany got home just as her mother and sister were setting the table for dinner. Edward sat at the head of the table, his nose shoved in a newspaper.

“I’m home.”

“Oh, sweetheart!” Therese came out of the kitchen holding a steaming casserole dish. “I wasn’t sure you’d be home for dinner. Where’ve you been all day?”

“Probably at her boyfriend’s,” Maggie said, making a face as she set down the cutlery.

“I was, in fact, at Joseph’s.” Tiffany followed her mother to the kitchen and took a bowl of steamed broccoli from her hands. “We were getting stuff ready for the wedding. Like making sure our… outfits matched…”

“That’s nice, dear.” Therese gently pushed her daughter toward the dinner table. “Why don’t you set that down, and then we can eat!”

Tiffany ate quickly, not really listening to the dinner conversation. Luckily, no one asked any more questions about Joseph, and most of the conversation centered on the wedding and who would be there.

“Tiffany, are you going to the wedding with Joseph or riding with us?”

Tiffany looked up from her food. “Huh? Oh, with Joseph.”

“Oh, how nice. I hope you’ve been practicing your bouquet catching!” Therese gave her a pointed smile.

“Sure, Mom. May I be excused?” Tiffany bolted up and did her best not to run up the stairs.

Once she reached her room, she locked the door behind her and flopped onto the bed. It had been over an hour since she’d left Joseph’s apartment, but she found herself still frustrated. She’d expected to at least get a quick fuck out of the day, but Joseph hadn’t seemed interested in fucking her at all.

She could feel that she was still wet and snaked a hand down below her jeans. She rubbed gently at her clit, breathing out a sigh. Her other hand roamed up and tweaked at her nipple and she bit down a moan. She shimmied out of her jeans and let them fall to the floor beside the bed.

And then her phone rang. She reached for it, lazily fingering her clit, and saw it was Joseph. She picked up.

“Hello Sir.”

“Hey babe. What are you up to? Hope I’m not interrupting anything.”

“Uh. No, not at all. I’m… not doing anything.”

“Uh huh. Tell me what you’re up to.”

Tiffany could feel her face going beet red, even though there was no one to see her. “N-nothing…”

“Don’t lie to your Dom.”

“I’m… masturbating,” she whispered.

“What was that?”

“I’m masturbating!” She whispered again, louder this time.

“Don’t stop on my account. We’ll just talk about our plans for tomorrow while you do. What kind of dress are you wearing tomorrow?”

“It’s a flowy dress with a belt. Let me send you a picture.” With her unoccupied hand, she sent him a photo of her dress from the last time she’d had alterations done. It was a lavender colored Greek-style dress with poofy sleeves and a belt at the waist.

“Perfect. So, I wanted to put you in a rope harness under your dress, as well as a butt plug. Does that sound doable to you?”

“Um… I’m not sure about the butt plug, Sir.”

“That’s okay. I’ll guide you through it.”

It did sound exciting. She’d never done anything like that before. Tiffany inserted another finger into her pussy and started to move them rapidly in and out, moaning with anticipation.

“Alright. I’ll let you go now. Good night.” He hung up.

Tiffany tossed her phone off the bed in frustration. What was his problem? Irritated, she furiously rubbed at her clit until she came, and then passed out.


	3. Sunday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tiffany brings her fake boyfriend to her cousin’s wedding.

Tiffany woke up at 11:40. She rolled out of bed and collapsed on the floor. She fought her way out of the tangle of blankets and sat up. Shit. She had to be at Joseph’s place at noon. And she had to bring her dress and makeup.

She scrambled to find her makeup bag in the jumble of clothes in her suitcase. Finding it, she rushed to the closet and pulled down the dry-cleaning bag that carried her dress. She pulled on a new pair of underwear and struggled into her jeans. She’d have to shower at Joseph’s place.

“You’re alive!” Therese said jokingly as Tiffany came rumbling down the stairs. “Breakfast?”

“No time.” Tiffany grabbed the car keys by the front door and stepped into her shoes. “Gotta go. See you at the wedding!” She rushed outside without waiting for a response and jumped into the car, throwing her stuff onto the passenger seat. She made it to Joseph’s apartment at 11:58.

“I thought you were going to be late,” Joseph said as he answered the door.

“Hi.” Tiffany pushed past him into the apartment and collapsed on the couch.

“Is that any way to greet me?”

“Hi, Sir. Can I shower?”

Joseph chuckled and shrugged. “Sure. Towels are under the sink.”

Tiffany took her time in the shower. She felt herself relax as the hot water hit her and streamed down her body. Today was the last day she had to maintain this ruse. She just had to last through the wedding, and with Joseph helping her pretend, she thought she could do it. At least until the next family event that required a boyfriend, but she could think about that later. As she was lathering her hair, she heard the door open.

“Hey there.” Joseph tugged the shower curtain aside and peeked his head in. 

Tiffany jolted, raising an arm to cover her breasts and turning away. “Hey!”

“Just checking in on you. Don’t bother putting clothes on. Come out naked.”

“Yes, Sir.”

“Good girl.” He replaced the shower curtain and stepped out of the bathroom.

Tiffany finished and stepped out of the shower, grabbing the towel from the hook next to the sink. She set to drying her hair, gently rubbing it with her towel. She had to say, she hadn’t been having a bad time with Joseph. She’d never really done anything kinky before, and somehow she found herself wanting to please him. She might even miss this, once it was over.

She exited the bathroom to see Joseph waiting for her on the couch. “Hi, Sir.”

“Hi,” he said brightly. “Kneel.” He pointed to the floor in front of him.

She walked to him and did so, a bit chilled from the lack of clothing. He hadn’t seen her completely naked yet, and she felt a bit self-conscious.

“Back straight,” Joseph ordered. He leaned back on the couch as she fixed her posture. Her breasts perked upward as she did so.

He got up and went into his room, bringing out his box of kinky toys. He pulled out a long length of pink rope.

“Are you familiar with rope bondage? I’m going to put you into a simple chest harness.”

“I know what it is, Sir, but I’ve never tried it,” TIffany said.

Joseph knelt next to her and started to wrap the rope around her torso, looping it around her breasts. He knotted the rope at her back, pulling it taut, not enough to hurt, but enough so that the harness fit snugly around her. He finished off the harness with a knot at the back and let the ends fall.

“How does that feel?”

“Good, Sir.” Tiffany looked down at the rope framing her breasts. She’d always considered her breasts to be average, but in the constraints of the harness they appeared to be much larger. This brought a smile to her face.

“Want to see how it looks?” Joseph nodded toward the bathroom.

“Sure.” Tiffany stood up and walked to the bathroom. Her breasts looked almost picturesque in the pink rope. She bounced up and down, watching them jiggle. “This looks great! Thank you, Sir!”

“I’m not done with you yet.” Joseph waved her back from the bathroom and pulled out a small metal butt plug from his box. It was tapered on both ends, with one end extending into a wide base, which held a shining pink jewel. “Think you can manage this?”

She was determined to try. “Yes, Sir.” She’d never done any anal play before, but she’d been really enjoying doing kinky things with Joseph, and the thought of walking around  
with a butt plug at a crowded event excited her.

“Alright. On the ground.”

Joseph pushed her down gently until she was on all fours. She watched as he pulled out a bottle of lube and greased up his finger. She yelped as she felt it prod at her anus. He shushed reassuringly.

“I need you to relax.”  
“Yes, Sir.” She hadn’t realized she’d tensed up. She took a deep breath and tried her best to relax her muscles.

“Better.” He patted her back with his other hand, slowly inserting his finger.

Tiffany shuddered at the sensation. It stung at first, but as Joseph massaged her insides she felt herself begin to loosen. She felt his finger pull out, and then something colder and larger prodded at her anus. She took another deep breath as it slowly entered her.

“How’s that feel?”

“Um…” She straightened up onto her knees, turning so that her butt was to him. It almost felt heavy in her ass, but it seemed securely in place. “I think it feels fine, Sir.”

“Great.” He reached over and smacked her ass lightly. “Looks good on you.”

She blushed. “Thank you, Sir.”

“Wear it around for a couple hours. If it feels alright, keep it in for the wedding.”

Tiffany nodded.

“I’m going to shower, and then I’ll help you dress. Sound good?”

“Yes, Sir.”

While he showered, Tiffany checked herself out on her phone camera, holding it at an angle behind her so she could see the butt plug. The pink jewel shone on the screen, matching the pink of the rope around her breasts. She wiggled her ass, watching it move with her. It looked quite cute. She hadn’t been terribly excited to attend her cousin’s wedding, but now she was looking forward to it.

Joseph stepped out of the bathroom dressed in a pale purple button up and dark blue slacks. Tiffany eyed him, noting how the shirt hugged his lean form.

“What do you think?”

“You look nice, Sir.”

“You look good.”

Tiffany blushed. “Thank you, Sir.”

“Let’s get you dressed.”

Tiffany went to the bathroom to retrieve her panties before pulling her dress from its dry cleaning bag and letting Joseph help her pull it over her head. He tied the sash around her waist into a neat bow. Tiffany checked herself out in the bathroom mirror, watching her breasts bounce with the support of the rope harness.

Joseph got a stool from the kitchen and placed it in the bathroom.

“Sit. I’ll do your makeup.”

Surprised, she did so. “Oh, wow, okay.” She’d never had her makeup done professionally before, but the prospect was quite exciting.

He rummaged through her makeup bag, pulling out her products. It was a sparse collection, consisting of concealer, foundation, blush, powder, mascara, two lipsticks and a small palette of eye shadow, along with a couple of brushes.

“Hm. Not much, but I can work with it.” He brushed some concealer under her eyes and over some redness around her nose. Squirting foundation onto the back of his hand, he used his fingers to pat it into her skin. Tiffany closed her eyes as he did so, enjoying the warmth and attention. She wasn’t used to this kind of pampering. With a large brush, Joseph swept blush onto her cheekbones, lips pursed in concentration.

“We could do a soft smokey sort of look with this dark purple. What do you think?” He pointed to an eggplant purple on the eye shadow palette.

Tiffany nodded. “Do whatever you like, Sir. I, um, don’t really do much with my makeup usually.”

“I can tell.” Joseph winked at her. “But we’ll get you looking all dolled up.”

He pressed the eye shadow into the corners of her eyelids using the applicator that came with the palette. He took a pale pink and applied it to the middle of each eyelid. With the mascara, he brushed on several coats onto her blonde eyelashes. Selecting a lipstick, he leaned forward and placed a hand under her chin.

“Open your mouth slightly. Good girl,” he whispered as he carefully applied the lipstick, a rosy cinnamon-like color. “There. What do you think?” He stepped back so that Tiffany could get a look in the mirror.

“It’s so pretty!” Tiffany leaned forward, turning her head from side to side. “You did amazing!” She hadn’t felt this beautiful in a long while. She beamed at Joseph, who patted her shoulder.

“Alright, let’s get you to that wedding.”

They drove to the wedding venue, an upscale hotel in downtown. They reached the reception hall where Therese excitedly waved them to their seats. Maggie looked miserable in a floofy pink dress, typing on her phone, while Edward sat still as a statue next to her. Tiffany sat next to her mother, who immediately started pointing out cousins and aunts and pouring out the latest gossip.

“So I heard your Aunty Flora’s been seeing this ridiculously young college student, and it’s only been two months since…”

Tiffany nodded, only half paying attention. She squirmed in her seat slightly, feeling the butt plug bumping into the chair. Joseph patted her on the knee. She felt slightly giddy with her secret.

The music swelled and Therese quieted. Everyone turned their heads to see Tiffany’s cousin sweep down the aisle. Tiffany heard Maggie make a gagging sound behind her. She was finding it hard to concentrate on the ceremony with the pressure from the rope harness and the feeling of having a plug up her butt. She couldn’t keep her eyes off Joseph, who was sitting looking straight ahead as the couple gave their vows.

As the ceremony ended and the guests were ushered outside for cocktails, Tiffany found herself hornier than she’d ever been. She grabbed Joseph by the arm and dragged him into one of the bathrooms. As soon as the door closed, she pulled him close and kissed him hard. She struggled to unbutton his slacks, pressing herself into him, against the bulge in his pants.

“Someone’s excited.” Joseph had to turn his head to get the words out as Tiffany continually tried to kiss him again.  
She ignored him and pulled his dick free, stroking it with her hand. Joseph huffed out a breath and snaked a hand under her skirt, rubbing against her pussy through her panties.

“You’re so wet.”

She nodded, grinding her hips against his fingers, using her free hand to grab Joseph’s head and kiss him harder, panting with arousal.

“But I think that’s enough for now.” He pulled his hand away, eliciting a “Hey!” from Tiffany.

“Let’s just enjoy the wedding, yeah?” He buttoned up his slacks and winked at her before whisking away from the bathroom.

Tiffany stared after him in frustration and disbelief. She kicked at a wall, cursing. What was his problem? Annoyed, she turned to the mirror and set to fixing her hair and makeup, wiping away a smudge of lipstick from her lower lip. Once she’d made herself presentable again, she made her way back to the reception hall.

She eyed Joseph as the best man gave a toast, not hearing a word. He smiled at her with feigned innocence, laughing as Therese made a joke about the bride’s mother, who also stood to make a toast. She struggled to keep up with the banter as waiters came by with the food.

She looked around at the people dancing as people finished their meals. The bride danced with the groom in the middle of the dance floor. Joseph stood up and took her hand. “May I have this dance?”

Tiffany nodded and let him pull her to the dance floor. The music changed to a slow ballad and Joseph pulled her close. Tiffany swayed with him in time with the music, resting her cheek on his shoulder. She could smell his aftershave and the faint scent of his shampoo. It felt nice to be in his arms. She couldn’t remember the last time she’d been held like this.

As the music wound down, people began to leave the venue. Tiffany went and found her mother gossiping with the other aunts.

“I might not be home tonight. Good night.” She kissed her mother on the cheek goodbye.

Therese turned to her, a gleam in her eye. With a wink, she waved her daughter away. “That’s nice, dear, have a good night.

Tiffany collapsed into the passenger seat of Joseph’s car. Joseph slid into the driver’s seat and started the engine.

“Well that went better than expected.” She pulled off her heels and stretched her toes.

“You tired?” Joseph asked.

“And horny.” Tiffany fidgeted with the rope around her breasts. She was slightly shocked at her own bluntness, but a weekend of teasing had been too much for her and if she didn’t find some relief soon she thought she’d explode.

Joseph laughed. “Well, lucky for you, I have some more fun planned for us once we get back.”

* * *

They came in through the door while making out, clumsily slamming it shut. Tiffany struggled out of her dress and grabbed the front of Joseph’s shirt to unbutton it.

“Whoa, slow down,” he said gently.

He led her to his bedroom and had her discard her panties.

“Kneel.”

She did, legs apart, back straight. Joseph pulled his keys from his pocket and pressed it into her hand. “We’re going to do some harder stuff now. If you need me to stop, drop this, okay?”

Tiffany nodded. “Yes, Sir.”

Joseph fished out his kink box and pulled out a pair of nipple clamps with feathers affixed to them. He attached them to her nipples and tugged at one playfully.  
He also pulled a hood from the box. It was made of black latex, with one hole at the mouth and two rimmed holes at the top of the head. Joseph knelt beside her and pulled the hood over her head, pulling her hair through the two holes in the top to make pigtails. She could feel that her pussy was dripping with anticipation. Without her sight, her skin felt electrified, as if every touch was a shock to her nerves.

She heard Joseph rummage through his box once more. He stopped, and then she felt something hard but springy poke at her inner thigh.

“I”m going to put this dildo in you, and then I’m going to fuck your mouth. That sound alright?”

Tiffany nodded eagerly. She’d been waiting all weekend for something like this.

The dildo slid in easily, and she moaned at the sensation. She felt stuffed full from it and the butt plug that was still in her ass. Joseph moved the dildo in and out a few times, agonizingly slowly, making her squirm. Then it stopped moving, and Tiffany could hear him undo his pants. She opened her mouth expectantly for his dick.

With a hand on her head, he pushed his cock into her mouth. Tiffany moaned in pleasure and started to suck on it, bobbing her head back and forth. His dick was quite wide in her mouth, but she did her best to wrap her lips around it, taking it as far as it would go. She heard Joseph panting slightly as she was able to get him into the back of her throat. Triumphant, she sucked even harder, moving her head at a rapid pace.

Tiffany bucked her hips to move the dildo deeper inside of her. Part of her desperately wanted Joseph’s dick in her pussy right now, but she was content to suck at it, especially as she got him gasping and leaning against the wall behind her.

Then he pulled back. Moments later, Tiffany felt something against her mouth.

“Open,” said Joseph.

She opened her mouth and he inserted a small rubber dick into her mouth. She felt him tighten the straps of the gag around her head.

“Not too tight?”

Tiffany shook her head, and then felt herself being lifted and dropped onto the bed. Joseph pulled her arms apart and tied them to his bed frame, and then he did the same with her feet. Laid out like this, she could barely move. He removed the dildo from her pussy—she heard it clunk onto the floor next to the bed- and then something larger but softer prodded at her entrance. Was this finally going to happen?

His cock slid into her easily and she moaned through her gag. Finally she was going to get a good fuck. He pumped into her, his face tucked into her shoulder. He sucked on the skin at her neck, making her cry out. She knew that was going to turn into a big hickey, but she didn’t care. She tried to wrap her legs around him, but the rope kept her from lifting them. All she could do was lie there as he moved his hips faster and faster.

With all her holes stuffed full, Tiffany could feel herself nearing orgasm. She tried to squirm but was held fast by the rope. Joseph put a hand around her neck, barely squeezing. She gasped and came harder than she ever had in her life, her muffled moan ringing through the bedroom. Joseph came soon after, pounding into her as cum squirted from his cock. He collapsed onto her, pressing his face against her neck.

“Is that what you wanted?” He reached up and took out the gag, throwing it carelessly over the side of the bed. 

“Yes, Sir,” she gasped out.

“I’ll untie you in a minute. I need to catch my breath.”

Tiffany giggled and turned her face to nuzzle into Joseph’s hair.

* * *

Tiffany woke up in the middle of the night with a fierce need to piss. She carefully extricated herself from Joseph’s arms- they’d fallen asleep cuddling- and snuck to the bathroom. All in all, she’d call the weekend a success. She got a boyfriend to show off at the wedding, and she even got a good fuck out of it too. Not to mention it had awakened a side of her she’d never seen before. And now it was over.

She froze as she stepped out of the bathroom. The next morning, she’d be single again and she’d be back to her regular kinkless lifestyle. Something like loneliness welled up inside of her.

“Tiff?”

She heard Joseph calling her from the bedroom. She hurried to return.

“Yeah I’m here, Sir. Went to the bathroom.”

“You don’t gotta keep calling me Sir. Come over here.” He waved her over to the bed.

Tiffany obeyed and slid under the covers next to him, resting her head on his chest.

“So did I do okay?” Joseph asked. 

“What?” She turned to him.

“Being your fake boyfriend.” He twirled a finger into her hair.

“Yeah, my mom and cousin were ecstatic. How was I as your sub?”

He chuckled. “Not bad, for a noob.”

“Thanks for being my fake boyfriend. I had a lot of fun.”

Joseph was quiet for a moment. “Yeah, I did too.” He coughed. “What are you going to do now?”

Tiffany shrugged. “Go back to New York tomorrow. Go to work, I guess. You?”

“Same for me, I guess.”

“Um, I guess I should go home.” She pulled away from him and sat up.

“Oh.” Joseph paused as if looking for the right words. “Okay.”

Tiffany ducked out of the bedroom, pulling on her panties and dress. She gathered her makeup and awkwardly waved good-bye to Joseph as she stepped out the door.  
She sped down the deserted freeway, her things in a pile in the passenger seat. She reached her parents’ house at about one in the morning. She carefully snuck to the back door and winced as it squeaked when she opened it. She tiptoed to her room, sighing in relief when she saw that the lights were out in her parents’ bedroom.  
But as she approached her own room, she saw that the door was open and the light was on. She peeked in to see her mother going through a box of her old things.

“Mom?”

“Oh, darling! I didn’t expect you back.” Therese turned to her.

“Yeah, well… here I am?” Tiffany sat on the bed next to her mother.

“Sorry, I was just looking through your old things.” Therese pulled a ragged teddy bear from the box next to her.

“Oh, it’s Beary!” Tiffany took the stuffed animal and cuddled it. “I totally forgot about him!”

“I hope I haven’t been nagging at you too much, Tiffany.” Therese placed a hand on Tiffany’s. “But I’m glad you have someone. You’ve seemed really happy these past few days.”

“Oh? Yeah, I guess.” Tiffany coughed and turned away.

“I think that’s a boy you want to hold onto. Anyway, I’ll let you get to bed.” Therese stood up and placed the box on the floor. “Good night, love.”

“Night, Mom.” Tiffany watched as Therese exited her room, closing the door behind her.  
Tiffany collapsed back onto her bed, holding the bear to her chest.


	4. Monday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An epilogue

Tiffany awoke the next morning in a daze. Groggily, she got dressed and dragged her luggage down to her rental car.

“Are you sure you have everything?”

“Yes, Mom, I got everything.” Tiffany hugged her mother with one arm, one hand sitting on the open car door. “I really gotta get going.”

“Okay, go, go.” Therese stepped back and waved at Tiffany as she climbed into the car.

“Bye Mom, Dad. Bye, Maggie.”

“Whatever, bye,” Maggie said before turning to go back into the house.

Tiffany rolled her eyes playfully and backed out of the driveway. She waved to her parents through the window before speeding off.

The weekend hadn’t been as much of a disaster as she’d originally feared. Thanks to Joseph, it had actually turned out pretty fun. It had all been so new; she’d never explored her sexuality in such a way before. And the sex the previous night had been the best she’d ever had. She was a little sad that it was over.

TIffany cringed at the thought of how awkwardly she’d left the night before. She couldn’t leave things the way they were. She exited off the freeway and headed to Joseph’s apartment.

Nervously, she knocked on his door. After a few moments, Joseph opened the door, dressed in a t-shirt and pajama pants.

“Tiff? Don’t you have a fight to catch?”

“I only have a few minutes, but I didn’t want to leave without talking to you.”

“Yeah?” Joseph leaned against the door frame.

“I don’t want this to end yet,” she blurted out. “I want to keep being your sub.”

“What?”

“I think doing kink with you was good for me. Will you keep being my Dom?”

Joseph was quiet for a long moment. Tiffany began to fear that she’d said something wrong. Had she made a mistake?

“Are you sure? It won’t exactly be easy,” he said. “There’s a lot we’ll have to negotiate.”

“I understand,” said Tiffany. “I still want to be your sub.”

Joseph nodded. ‘Okay. Let’s do it.” He reached for her hand and kissed her on the mouth. “Go catch your flight. And call me tonight… Pet.”


End file.
